The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years
by sukishippo
Summary: What if Hikaru was a girl in his past life? And he already knew Sai and Akira then? What implications will it do to his present life when a spell is involved? AkiraXHikaru pairing, maybe SaiXOC pairing. A side story is up.
1. Prologue

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go (sadcrying), Yumi Hotta does. But I wish I do own Akira, hehehe…

This is the revised version. 14/09/07

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**:

"Sai! Sai! SAI ONII SAN!"

A girl who was about 9 years of age, was running frantically along the dirt path of the main road, that leads to the Capital. The hem of her silk kimono was stained with the mud from the path, which was due to a shower of rain that morning.

"SAI! Sai Onii san! Where are you?!"

The girl cried out between her breaths as she continued running down the path. She kept on running through the winding path, looking out for a wisp of long black hair or the swish of a sleeve of the white uniform of the Heian Empire Court.

"Aiii!!!"

The girl cried out in pain as she tripped over a rock and fell over. Quickly, she picked herself up and started running again, not caring that her kimono was torn or that her knee was bleeding, hoping to catch up with the person she had wanted to find.

She did not know how long she had been running since this morning; only knowing that she had to find the only person in the world that had treated her like a real sister. When she had known that Sai had left the Capital, leaving everything including her behind, she was much traumatised, not knowing what to do. And without much thinking, she grabbed her necessities and started chasing after her Sai big brother.

She had heard about the news of her big brother cheating in the match against the Emperor's other Go master. She had chose not to believe that story, as she knew that her big brother loves Go so much that he would not do such a disrespectful act as to cheat in the game that he had put his life and soul into. She had chased after Sai to make sure that he is alright as she does not trust Sai with himself after what had happened to him.

She kept on running until she had reached a lake. The lake was a beautiful scene. The water surface sparkled as the sunlight played across the water. The birds chirped as they danced across the surface of the lake. This place was the place where she had the best of her memories, the place that she had first met Sai, and the place that her big brother had occasionally brought her to.

She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her beloved brother, when she suddenly saw the sight that had caused her blood to turn cold in a split second.

She ran, quickly, to the rock in front of the lake and picked up a fan that was on top of it. That fan was the fan that Sai had always brought with him wherever he goes. There was a letter underneath the fan. The girl stared at it for a moment before she raised her shaking hands to pick the letter up. She tore open the letter with trembling hands and started to read;

_My dearest Hikaru Chan,_

_Although we had not known each other for long, I am very glad that I had the honour of knowing you and to be able to become your big brother. I remembered all the beautiful times that we had together, all the fun and laughter, tears and joy, and the frustrations that I had to undergo to teach you how to play Go, the game that I loved. I remembered the times when you pouted your lips when you kept losing to me, you were so adorable then. _

_My dearest Hikaru chan, please do not hate me, when you read this letter, I will be long gone. You know that I could not live on when I am deprived of Go. It is my life, my soul, if it is gone, I will be too. _

_It is just fated that we could only know each other for a short two years. I hope that we can meet each other again in our afterlife, where we can share our joys and laughter or maybe even a game of Go._

_Please do not hate me, or Go, I cannot bear it. Please carry on living your life in happiness and like your name, in the light, where darkness and sadness cannot reach you. I will always remember you._

_Your ever loving brother, _

_Sai.. _

Hikaru slumped onto the ground and let the letter fluttered slowly down to the grass. She tightly hugged her knees together.

'_Sai, how could you do this to me?'_

She thought as she slowly rocked herself with tears silently slides down her cheek. She does not know how long she had stayed in that position, until someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hikaru,"

A gentle voice broke the silence.

"Do not cry anymore, this will make Sai Onii san even sadder."

The owner of the hand said, as he hugged Hikaru and tried to comfort her.

Hikaru looked up to the newcomer with tears in her eyes, and cried out:

"Sai Onii san is gone! He is gone forever! There will be no one else to teach us how to play Go, no one to joke and have fun with…Our brother is gone! Whatever should we do!"

Hikaru sobbed with great pain, and buried her face into the boy's chest.

"Tell me what to do…

AKIRA!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoy the starting, there's more on the way. Please help to review (and no flame plz this is the first time I am writing a fanfic, plz be easy on me.). Thanks


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go (crying TT), Yumi Hotta does. I want Akira!!! LUVVVV!!! Akira : )!! ( saying that while with hearts flying around…hehe)

The revised version. 15/09/07

Combination of the initial chap 1 and 2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One & Two:**

"Akiiraaa!!!"

A strangled voice filled the air in the early morning, as a teenager suddenly sat up on his bed with his blanket tangled around his legs. The teenager blinked his eyes a few time to get rid of his sleepiness, and felt more aware of his surrounding. The teenager lifted his hand to his face to brush his long fringe aside when he suddenly felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Arghhh! Why do I always get this kind of dreams during this few weeks?!" Hikaru asked frustratedly to no one in particular.

About a month ago until now, Hikaru kept having the same dream everyday. During the month, the dreams had become clearer and more realistic in each passing day, especially during these few days. Hikaru can strongly feel the emotions and the tension of the girl in his dream, and had found himself to be crying along when he woke up during these few days.

Hikaru slumped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, as he tried to recall his dream. He had been doing this since a week ago, when he started to at least understand what was happening in the dream. He had wanted to get some clues on why he was having these dreams. He had so far understood that his dreams had something to do with Sai and well…himself, if you consider that girl in his dreams to be him.

Anyway, Hikaru had his suspicions that the 'girl' was himself. He had known from the dream that the girl's name was called Hikaru, and that he could always feel what the girl was feeling and know what the girl was thinking. It was kind of creepy for Hikaru that he was a 'girl' …well at least in his dreams anyway.

But one thing that Hikaru was kind of glad of, was that he can dream something about Sai, although he never met Sai during his dreams, which was kind of a pity.

Hikaru was running through the events of the dream in his head, hoping to catch a clue about the matter, when suddenly Hikaru sucked in a gasp of air.

"What is AKIRA doing in my dream?" Hikaru exclaimed as he suddenly remembered.

During these few days, Hikaru was also trying to guess the identity of the person who was hugging him…or 'her'. He doesn't know who that person was, as the dreams always end off a bit unclear and incomplete, until today...

He had kind of liked the feeling that he felt when that person hugged 'her' (or him) in the dream, it felt warm and woozy. But right now, Hikaru doesn't know what to think; only that, that person_ is_ Akira and that Akira_ is_ in his dream.

'What does this means?' Hikaru thought to himself as reflected upon his dreams.

Hikaru laid on his bed, while lost in thoughts for a considerable amount of time. When suddenly, the grandfather clock in the house rang for eight o'clock. Hikaru was jolted out of his thoughts due to the loud chiming of the clock, when Hikaru remembered that it was already eight in the morning.

"O Nooo!!! I am going to be sooo late for school!!!"

Hikaru yelled frantically, as he quickly hopped out of bed to get ready for school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

An eighteen year old teenage boy wearing a Kaio High school senior uniform was leaning against a wall while facing the railway track. The boy's hair partially covered his cheek as he stared into the empty space. His anger over his friend's late arrival was expressed in his eyes.

"I'm sooo sorry, Touya!" his friend, who was also wearing the same Kaio High uniform, shouted as he waved his arms while running towards Akira from a distance.

"Why did you take so long to reach here? We are going to be late on the first day of school!" Akira exclaimed as his friend finally arrived in front of him.

"That's why I said I am sorry!!! I don't mean to be late…" Hikaru said guiltily.

"That's what you say all the time!" Akira said exasperatedly. "Anyway we are both going to be late if we don't hurry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys walked side by side as they proceed toward their school. Both of them had continued school after their graduation from their junior high, although it wasn't necessary for them as they are already Go professionals. They had made it into the most prestigious school in the area, partially due to their fame as a professional Go player…well in Hikaru's case that is.

Akira had continued school because his father, the Touya Meiji, thought that it will be best for him to further his studies as he was able to cope with both his job and school work.

While in Hikaru's case, his continuation of school was partially due to Sai's influence. This was because Hikaru wanted to learn more about the History of Japan, especially the Heian Period, as he would be and feel much closer to Sai. Another reason was because Akira had continued in his studies, and Hikaru had simply thought to follow along, much to his mother's delight.

During the last 2 years after The Hokuto Cup, one can see that Hikaru has caught up with Akira, well… maybe not in Go but in other physical attributes like the height. Now, Hikaru's height was 178cm, just only a quarter of a head short of Akira's. Also Hikaru's hair was much longer now, even longer than that of Akira. Hikaru's hair now has almost reached to the half of his back (as a memento of Sai--'sweet isn't it!'), but his bangs were still bleached.

"Hey Shindo, I think you had better tie up your hair before going into the school. You don't want to get into more troubles this year do you? It is your last year here, set a good example for your juniors." Akira said seriously, as they walked past the school gate.

Actually, Hikaru was the only person in the school who can sport a hairstyle that long. The school does not allow guys to have too long a hairstyle, but in Hikaru's case, he has been given special permission by the principal due to Hikaru's insistence and of course, his fame (I know I had said that many times. But I don't know what to write…).

"Yes I know, you can stop your preaching Touya." Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes. Hikaru then fished into his pocket to pull out a hair tie and tied his hair into a ponytail.

As they walked through the compound, they were accompanied by many pairs of eyes following them. Both Hikaru and Akira are pretty famous people in this school, especially when they are good looking too.

"O dear, we are going to be bothered again this year." Hikaru said tiredly as he slowly looked around and saw many freshmen (mostly females) looking at them.

"Don't be mean Shindo." Akira said half seriously, as he too understood Hikaru's feelings. He had been chased around the school by his crazy fangirls since he had started studying in this school.

"I am not like you Touya, I don't have the skill you have to handle this kind of situation. I nearly lost my cool at the group of girls that had surrounded me the last time." Hikaru whined.

"Hey! Maybe I should learn the way you always glare at me; it should be a workable way to ward off the fangirls!" Hikaru said jokingly.

Akira immediately glared at Hikaru intensely, while Hikaru laughed.

"Shindo, let's meet at our old meeting place, the bench under the sakura tree for our break. We need to go to our classes _now_." Akira said as the morning bell rang.

Akira and Hikaru studied in different classes as they had different subject combinations. But they had made it a habit to meet each other during their break to eat and to play Go, and had occasionally talked about themselves. This little habit had made their friendship stronger, even stronger than their rivalries.

"Ok, see you then." Hikaru said as he waved goodbye. Then he and Akira walked in their separate ways to their classrooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **

I combined the initial chapter 1 and 2 together, caused I think that the chap will flow better, and tried to correct my grammar mistakes ("winced" caused spotted many mistakes).

I err…deleted the part on the Ooji-sama thing, caused I think that's lame.

Hope you like the revised version.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, but Yumi Hotta does. It's just too bad…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

_The wind was blowing gently across the garden, causing the branches and leaves of trees to wave as though as they were dancing. The spring sun shined brightly, causing the morning dews in the garden to sparkle brightly._

_A girl was running along the winding path of the traditional garden in an attempt to catch a colourful butterfly. When suddenly a gush of strong wind, blow against her, causing her kimono to flutter violently around her. The girl tried to keep her clothing down while trying to shield herself from the strong wind, causing her to lose the track of the butterfly. _

"_What a pity…" Hikaru said as she looked around for the missing butterfly after the wind had quietened down._

_Suddenly, something caught her attention. Hikaru turned her head towards the sound which she had noticed and her face broke out into a smile, a brilliant and dazzling sight to behold upon._

_She walked past the bushes which adorn the pathway of the garden, taking a shortcut towards her destination, causing her kimono to collect the morning dew on the way._

_She walked across the bridge which was over the koi pond, leading towards the 'sakura forest'. As she draws closer towards the source of the sound, she distantly admires the two people playing Igo in the pavilion which was surrounded by sakura trees and petals. One was a man in his mid-twenties, wearing the uniform of a court official. Another was a teenager, dressed in attire befitting of a noble. _

_She hurried in her steps to reach there; causing her Sai oniisan to looked up from the goban and noticed her. He smiled gently at her and beckoned her to join them, causing the other party to also look up from the game._

_Hikaru smiled at Sai's gesture and her smile only brightened up when the teenager turned around and look at her. She waved at them as she ran in small steps (due to the constriction of the kimono) up the stairs of the pavilion while greeting them…_

As Akira walked towards the bench of their meeting place which was at the sakura tree for their break, he noticed that there was already a student who sports a long ponytail, sitting there. Akira hurried towards the place and wanted to call out the person's name but hold, when he noticed that the person was dozing off.

Akira stood in front of Hikaru, and noticed him smiling gently at something he was dreaming about. Akira felt a small tweak in his heart and an urge to do something, when he saw the beautiful picturesque that the sakura blossoms and Hikaru's smile had formed, but he suppressed it away.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, wake up." Akira said gently as he shook Hikaru to make him wake up. He couldn't help himself but to say Hikaru's first name (which is Hikaru. I think I'm mixing plp up :p).

Hikaru groggily opened his hazy eyes and shoot him a bright smile, while saying in a very gentle (and slightly feminine) tone "_Akira…_" , which suggested that Hikaru was not quite awake and was still lingering in his dream.

Yet again, Akira felt the same tweak at his heart, but he chose to ignore it, as he shook Hikaru harder.

Hikaru was indeed still lingering in his dream when he _saw_ the real Akira for the teenager in his dream as they looked exactly the same. He smiled and called out '_Akira_', when he noticed that the _Akira _was wearing school uniform…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

For the plp who did the reviews for this story, thankyou. Although there aren't many reviews, it still means something to me :).

For Ai-Kusabana, I still do not have an actual plan for the story yet, but I think I will include Sai in this story :).

This story will be a Akira and Hikaru pairing, as you all can guess (just decided upon).

I try to update as soon as possible. So plz review!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love that ****Transcends**** a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, but Yumi Hotta does. Sad….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:**

"Touya!" Hikaru exclaimed as he suddenly sat up straight, his sleepiness gone, when he noticed that it was the _real _Akira who was in front of him.

Hikaru's sudden action caused Akira to take a step back quickly, as to prevent from colliding with Hikaru's head. But as he moved back, he felt Hikaru's warm breath on his cheek, causing him to blush sightly. Akira quickly composed himself and focused back onto Hikaru's face.

"What have you been dreaming about?" Akira asked. He couldn't help himself but to ask Hikaru what his dream was about. He was curious to know why Hikaru had called him by his first name in his dream.

"Errr…nooothing in particular……haha……" Hikaru laughed uncomfortably as he tried to avoid Akira's eyes. Hikaru couldn't help but lie as it isn't an everyday thing to do to tell your friend that you had a dream about him/her.

Akira could clearly see that Hikaru was lying but did not expose him. He then sat down beside Hikaru and opened the bento that his mother had made for him.

"What do you have there today?" Hikaru inquired. This is because Akira's mother, Touya san, always makes different kinds of delicious food everyday. Even Hikaru, who self pro-claimed that he _only_ love ramen, was enticed by the food, and would occasionally find chances to take a bite from it.

"Why do you ask?" Akira said while looking at him with suspicion in his eyes, as he knows from previous encounters that Hikaru would try to _steal _his food.

"Well…I am just asking. You don't need to be so mean about it" Hikaru pouted while looking longingly at Akira's bento. '_It is prawn Tempura!!! How I wish I can eat it!!!' _

Hikaru then forced himself to look way and took a magnetic Go board and his bento out from his bag.

"Well, we should continue our previous game." Hikaru said as he placed the stones out onto the board from his memory.

"Ok." Akira said as he got into his _game mood_ (I can't find a better way to say it :p) as he leave his bento aside.

Soon their bentos lay forgotten as they continued playing their game with fervour.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I lose again!!! By yet another one moku!!!" Hikaru cried out as he waved his arms in frustration.

Akira was still looking at the board, analysing the game with his full concentration, when Hikaru noticed Akira's abandoned bento.

_'Time to get back_ at him.' Hikaru thought with a smirk on his face as his hand shot out quickly and grabbed a Tempura from Akira's bento.

"Got it!" Hikaru yelled in triumph as he managed to _steal _the food and jumped out from the bench, away from Akira.

Akira was snapped back from his deep thought by Hikaru's loud exclamation, and managed to see Hikaru standing a few steps away from him eating _His_ Tempura.

"Why you!!!" Akira yelled angrily as he took off from the bench and started chasing Hikaru around to try to get his revenge.

Soon, they flopped down on the bench with tiredness as they could not run anymore. They looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh at their childishness.

"Ha ha ha!!! We are really acting like a bunch of young kids." Hikaru said with laughter in his eyes as he faced Akira.

Akira just looked at Hikaru's face and smiled, when he noticed Hikaru's flushed face.

_'What rosy cheek! Very delectable! How I want a bite from it…'_ Akira thought as he stared at Hikaru's face.

_'NOOO!!!! I cannot think like this again. Hikaru's just a friend!!!' _Akira reprimanded himself.

_'But do you really think so?'_

Akira felt a twinge in his heart as he knew that the answer was there a long time ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru looked at Akira and noticed that he was spacing out. Hikaru tried to get his attention by waving his hand in front of Akira's face.

"Hey Akira! Earth to Akira!" Hikaru practically yelled at Akira's ear after his failed attempt to get his attention.

Akira got out from his thoughts to notice that Hikaru was leaning _very_ close to him, which caused him to blush and his feelings all mixed up again. _'I really need to get away from Hikaru now, he is really messing me and my brain up.'_

Akira stood up abruptly which caused Hikaru to move back quickly.

"I err… just remembered that I still have something to do. It's really important… so ya…bye!" Akira said as he walked briskly away. Too occupied to get away, Akira left his unpacked bento and a befuddled Hikaru behind.

_'Did I done something wrong?'_ Hikaru thought with a frown on his forehead as he started to pack Akira's and his bento up.

"Arghh!!! Forget it, I really don't know what he is thinking sometimes." Hikaru said exasperatedly.

Almost immediately, he grinned evilly as he looked at Akira's bento and said: "But, I do know I can have delicious food for free!"

Hikaru picked up a tempura and popped it in his mouth with a satisfied smile. "Hhmmm! It _really _is delicious, too bad for Akira."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru had gotten home straight after school, sick and tired, as he suddenly had a tremendous headache since his break was over.

He slowly put his bag down and walked towards the phone.

He barely had the strength to call the Go Association to inform them that he would not be doing any Go tutoring this day as he was sick, but call he must, as it is his duty and job to do so.

After informing the Association, Hikaru then used the last of his energy to get to his room, and flung himself onto his bed before falling into unconsciousness.

_--------------------------------------------------_

_'Hikaru, Hikaru… can you hear me?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

Hehe, it is really evil of me to leave you all in suspense… or not… (As maybe some of you might had already guess who is talking at the end.)

Also, did you realise that I kept writing about food!!! I guess I was hungry while writing this chapter ( I want to eat Jap food!!!). And in the end made Hikaru looked and sounded like a glutton:p ( when I reread this chap, I realised that Hikaru's character in this chap is similar to someone's else. Can you guess? Bingo! It is Kurata's! NOOOO!!!!! Hikaru's image!!!).

Anyway, I am so sorry for the late chapter!!!(but the longest I had written!). I had a huge pile of work and tests to do during the past few weeks and the coming weeks ahead (Argg frantically pulling out my hair in stress.). I don't know when I will be able to post up the next chapter, just to let you all know, it will be slow, I guess… but I will definitely write it out (nodding my head in determination), I will

The next chap will be interesting as it will set the story to its right track (or throw it out of proportion) as it will cause a total change in setting. I think I have the rough idea of what to write, but I neeed timmmeee!!!! I'll try to write asap. (Sorry 'bout complaining :p).

O, and plz review!!! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go, Yumi Hotta does. Haiz

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

A web of darkness engulfed him as he fell into an abyss of darkness.

There was nothing in that empty space, except for darkness and coldness.

He was falling…falling through the place where there was no light, no life, only loneliness…

_"Hikaru, Hikaru…can you hear me?"_

Hikaru opened his eyes slightly with all the strength that he could muster, as he had thought that he had heard Sai calling him. As his mind had slowly gotten accustom to his surrounding, he felt that he was falling through a dark endless tunnel.

His slightly dazed eyes look around him and only saw…nothing…just blackness….darkness…

_'Where am I?'_ Hikaru thought to himself, as he tried to contemplate his location.

_"Hikaru…Hikaru…do not worry, you are safe…"_

"Sai! Sai! Is that you?" Hikaru called out as he tried to find Sai. He rolled his body around in the vacuum space, looking out anxiously for the ghost.

"Where are you Sai? I can't see you!" Hikaru shouted out desperately, "And where the heck am I?"

_'Hush, Hikaru...you just have to reach the end of this portal, and everything will be revealed...'_

"What?! What portal? SAI!!!!" Hikaru shouted in distress as Sai's voice became too soft to be heard when he fell through a spot of blinding bright light, reaching the end of the portal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru raised his hand in front of his face as he tried to block the blinding sunlight that was shining in his face.

He peeked through his fingers as he assessed his surroundings, and also letting his eyes to be accustomed to the bright light as he stood on the grass.

Next to his right, there is a pond, where Kois swam freely, there is also an artificial waterfall (connected to the pond) which was made by artfully piled rocks where water flowed into the pond.. On his left, there are potted Bonsais, aligning some parts of the pathway. All in all, it is a typical Japanese courtyard, but a very beautiful one indeed.

Hikaru was admiring the sparkling waterfall, when he was startled by the sounds of running feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl wearing a black traditional kimono, burst suddenly into the courtyard, and cried, "Semei sama! Semei sama! Please, I need to see you!"

Hikaru looked frantically for a place to hide, when a middle-aged woman (also wearing a traditional kimono) slided open a rice-papered wooden-framed door of one of the rooms in the big house. She walked down the stairs and onto the pathway.

_'Oh crap! They saw me'_ Hikaru closed his eyes in fear as he prepared himself to be called a 'thief' and get caught.

Minutes passed when Hikaru realized that no one paid him any notice. And that the girl and the woman were talking on the pathway.

_'Am I that insignificant?'_ mused Hikaru as he shifted his attention towards the girl and the middle-aged woman.

"Please! I need to see Semei sama now! It is urgent!" The girl cried as she shook the arms of the woman.

"But Semei sama is busy at the moment, he does not like anyone to disturb him when he is in the middle of his work." The woman replied worriedly.

"Please! Can you help me ask if he could spare me some time. I really need his help!" The girl pleaded pitifully.

"All...right, I will give it a try." The woman said as she turned to walked back into the house.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said gratefully, as she watched the woman make her way back to the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru continued to stare at the young girl as he found her to be very familiar.

_'Now where have I seen her before….especially one as cute as her…'_ Hikaru was scrutinizing the young girl whose age looks around 9 to 10 years old, when he heard the scuffling of robes on the floor.

He turned his glance towards the person who was at the back of him and saw a man in his thirties walking towards the girl's and his direction.

'Hmm…Is that man wearing the robes of an Onmyouji (Japan priest in the past--I think…) ?' Hikaru pondered when something suddenly clicked in his mind.

'What!!?? All this looks like a setting in ancient Japan. What and where is this place?!' Hikaru pulled his hair in frustration.

"Hey! Can anyone tell me _where and what_ this place is?" Hikaru walked bravely to the front of the two people and tried to ask them.

"Hey! Hello! _Hello?_" Hikaru said as he waved his arms vigorously in front of them but the two people were still ignorant of his presence.

_'It seems as they can't see me'_ Hikaru thought to himself, then he looked at his body and found that his body is pretty translucent, which freaked him out.

'What!! Am I a ghost now? NOO!!!!'

_'Arggg Who cares!!!I don't care anymore!!'_ Hikaru thought in frustration. He does not want to think anymore, as there are just too many weird things that had happened today.

Hikaru turned his attention back to the girl and the Onmyouji and caught onto what they were saying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Semei sama, you have got to help me! You are the only person in the whole of Japan that will be able to!" The girl pleaded, with her tears on the brink of falling.

The Onmyouji looked intensely at the girl before saying:

"I understand what you would like me to do, but I do not have a solution for that, Hikaru hime."

This caused Hikaru to stare in shock at the girl.

_'WHAT?!__The girl is also named Hikaru? Wait a minute…she is the girl in my dreams! No wonder she is so familiar!'_

"So I am now currently in my dream?!" exclaimed Hikaru.

His thoughts were broken when the girl started speaking again.

"I do not care! I 'll do anything to help Sai onisan! It does not matter what it takes, as long as Sai onisan can live happily once more."

"Semei sama, you can help me right? Sai… You can bring him back to life again right?!"

"There is no spell or formula that can revive a dead man back to the living, this you should have known." The Onmyouji said coldly.

"There should be! Aren't you Sai onisan's best friend? You should help him right?! You should help him fulfill his dream, and bring him away from his unhappiness. There is a way right……?" Her words drowned off as she saw the stoic and expressionless face that the Onmyouji had.

"_Please_ help him… you are his only hope…" The girl sobbed as she fell onto the ground, her legs unable to support her any longer.

The Onmyouji's face soften and sadness flicker across his face for a second, but the girl was not able to see it as her head was bowed towards the ground.

"I will try my best to help Fujiwari; you should go back now Hikaru hime, I will need to research first. You can come back at midnight where it is more suited to work spells." The Onmyouji said as he helped her back to her feet.

"Miyoko san, please show her the way." The Onmyouji passed the girl to the woman from before and walked back into the house.

"Hikaru hime let's go" Miyoko san said as she helped the girl walk towards the exit.

Hikaru can only see their backs for a brief moment before everything turned black and started spinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not...Not again!!!" Hikaru shouted, but almost as sudden as it started, it stopped.

Hikaru steady himself quickly, and when he was alright, he take a look at his surrounding.

'Isn't this the same place? Only that it is at night.' Hikaru thought.

It is still the same place where Hikaru had landed the previous time, only that it is pitched dark, and the only source of light was the light emitting from the house.

A door of one of the many rooms suddenly opened and the Onmyouji came out.

"So, you finally came." The Onmyouji said to the open night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Hello again :).

So how is this chapter? Does that makes you understand more of Hikaru's past life or does it only make you confused? (I think it is the latter :p )

I'm a little evil aren't I :p. Leaving you all on a cliffy…

Well never fear! Cause superman is here!

"Bang!!"

Got hit by a very huge Go board…………


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go and things to do with it, Yumi Hotta does.

I only own this fanfiction TT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**

Hikaru looked around him but saw no one in sight and thought that the Onmyouji was talking to him.

"I…"

Hikaru was not able to continue as he was interrupted by the rustling of branches. A shadow jumped down from a tree branch and landed neatly, a few meters away from the Onmyouji.

"So you caught me." The person said as he walked toward the Onmyouji.

Hikaru quickly sucked in a breath as the light from the house spilled upon the person's face.

_' Akira!!!!!'_ The name 'Akira' was ringing very loudly in Hikaru's head as he saw the person's face.

_'What!!!What!!!'_ Hikaru was more shocked than surprised when he saw the supposed 'Akira' _jumped_ down from the tree and was walking towards the Onmyouji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was expecting you, Akira sama. Hikaru hime told me that you will come." The Onmyouji said while looking at the teenage boy.

"Then you should know what I want, and I will get it done." Akira said forcefully as he stared at the Onmyouji, who was about a meter away from him.

"Yes, I do know what you intend to do. But Hikaru hime told me specifically to prevent you from doing so. And I will try my best." Just as the Onmyouji finished speaking, he mumbled a few words and moved his hands into a few gestures.

Akira felt that something was wrong and tried to jump back quickly, but in the end, he was still caught by some invisible netting.

The Onmyouji rushed towards the boy in a spilt second with his fist rose, trying to lay a hit on Akira.

Akira raised his arms in the netting to try to block the fist, but alas it was a feint.

"You…" Akira spoke faintly as he fell into unconsciousness by a precise chop on his neck.

The Onmyouji caught Akira before he fell towards the ground.

"I am sorry, but this is for my selfishness too. Forgive me…" whispered the Onmyouji as he placed Akira gently onto the ground.

_'Sai…'_ the Onmyouji thought sadly as he looked at the cloudless night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a creaking sound as one of the doors opened.

Hikaru saw the girl from this morning, stepped out from a room of the house. The girl caught sight of the Onmyouji and the unconscious Akira, and immediately rushed towards them.

She quickly fell towards Akira's side to check if he was all right.

"Akira sama is fine, he is just in a state of unconsciousness, Hikaru hime."

"Thank you." She said as she faced the Onmyouji, her face dropping the tense expression.

There was a brief moment of silent, when the Onmyouji said:

" Hikaru hime, after all the things I had told you about the spell, do you still want to continue?"

"Haaii…I will still continue." She said.

"Even though doing this, will hurt those who love you?"

"Yes." Hikaru hime said with determination, but sadness flashed for a moment in her eyes as she spotted the person lying still beside her.

"Then we shall start now." The Onmyouji said as he deactivated the spell on Akira. He then summoned his servants to prepare the proper equipment, and to place the unconscious teenager to the nearest bench.

The Onmyouji quietly and quickly gave his equipment a final check and prepared the things needed for the spell before facing Hikaru hime.

"Now is the time. Hikaru hime, please sit in the middle of the larger circle that I had drawn."

The girl quietly stepped into the circle, and sat down, after folding her Kimono properly.

The Onmyou then placed a goban in a smaller circle beside the large circle that Hikaru hime was in.

The Onmyouji then started to draw symbols around the smaller circle first, with a specially made ink. The ink glowed eerily in the dark when each symbol was drawn. After finishing with the smaller circle, the Onmyouji then proceed on to the bigger one. When he reached the last symbol that he had to draw, he looked up and said softly to the girl in the larger circle:

"Do you still want to proceed on? If this circle is sealed there will be no turning back."

"Yes."

"Even though this will cost you your life and change your future?"

"Yes! We talked about this already Semei sama!" Hikaru hime snapped and gave the Onmyouji a fierce look, but her eyes were threatening to cry.

The Onmyouji saw that and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"I know this will be hard, that is why I do not want you to regret doing this, even if it is for Fujiwari."

"No, I will not regret it." The girl sobbed she buried her face into the Onmyouji's chest.

They remained in this position for a moment, before the Onmyouji gently pushed the girl apart.

"Here, dry your tears. You need to be strong Hikaru hime." The Onmyouji said as he wiped her tears off with his sleeve.

"Haaii…" Hikaru hime said as she stopped crying.

"Hai!" She said again with great determination as she focused back onto the current topic.

"Semei sama, thank you for your understanding, I am all right now. You may continue with the spell."

The Onmyouji smiled sadly as he drew the last symbol.

The circles began to glow very brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright light flashed upon the teenager's face, lightening up his uncommonly beautiful face and his dark green hair. The bright light caused the eyes of the boy to hurt, as the light continued to become even brighter.

"Urggg…" The boy said as he tried to wake up from his unconsciousness.

His eyes opened and focused on the scene before him, which caused him to immediately forget about his still asleep body, and to rush towards the larger glowing circle.

Akira did not know that he was on a bench and thus this caused him to fell straight down onto the ground with a loud:

"Thud!".

This caused the person in the bigger circle to look up and smile sadly at him, before starting to dissolve into the air as the light given off become too bright to be looked upon.

"NO!!!!!" Akira shouted desperately as he tried to crawl towards the spell site, recognizing the spell and knowing what it would do.

Hikaru hime looked through the blinding circle and said something while smiling gently at Akira before she was gone, leaving only her clothing to fall behind onto the ground.

Akira stared stunned at the scene and shouted with great pain and sorrow:

"HIKARU!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Well, to help in your understanding in this and the next chapters, it is mostly about Hikaru hime (which is Hikaru's past life) and Akira's past life too. The_ real_ Hikaru ( The male one) is currently at a side, overlooking everything that is happening in this_ dream_ (Which is not actually a dream. It is more like a figment of what had really happened in Hikaru's past life_ and _Hikaru is currently watching it.). Hope this explanation help (I hope I did not make it worst :p) to those who are confused. Please enjoy the story!

I am really thankful to all the plp who had reviewed especially Ai-Kusabana and DeathGodGirl for their constant reviews :).

For Scorpiooo , I will try writing more BL stories :) . But sad to say this story will not be a BL one. BUUUTTT it will still be Akira and Hikaru pairing in the end.( catch it ?)

And plz review!!!! I want to know how I am really doing, cause I am a little lost myself…:p

O, and I just like to ask. Do you guys prefer long chapies or short ones? Cause this chap was supposed to be a long one (about 3000 words, cause initially I did not want to cut the flow of the story, but ya I still cut it…cause I think it will be easier for you all to digest it better???)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own it!!!!! Hikaru no Go that is, Yumi Hotta does. Haiz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7:**

Hikaru, who had happened to be watching the incident for all this while, looked shocked and sad at what had happened. His chest felt tight during the whole ordeal even if he did not fully understand what had happened. He also had an indescribable pain in his heart when he saw the state the 'Akira' was in, after the _spell_ (or that was what Hikaru tried to believe) was done.

The said 'Akira', who donned clothing from ancient Japan, and _who _could do some martial arts (like jumping down a very tall tree!!!), was currently crying very violently into _the _Hikaru hime's kimono.

Hikaru tried to smile at that scene; even if it was a saddening scene, as it is rare that one can see the always highly composed 'Akira' to lose control like that, even if it was in a dream.

But it seemed that he could not. His cheeks felt heavy. His heart in the same plight.

The light from the lanterns, which were placed around the spell site by the servants, flickered across Akira's face, luminating the tears streaks on his face.

Hikaru was not able to lift his cheeks up in a smile as his muscles felt frozen, and his eyes started to hurt and water at that scene.

He had an urge to go up to the 'Akira' and hug him to lessen his hurt, but his body would not move.

He felt guilty; like it was him who had caused such a heart-wrenching 'Akira', although he does not understand why.

Hikaru could only stand at a side, frozen, as he watched the 'Akira' cried his soul out.

After a while, the 'Akira' stopped crying and looked up while gripping the black kimono tightly, his knuckles turning white. With eyes full of anger and accusation, he stared at the expressionless Onmyouji near him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what will happen when you used _that _kind of spell." Akira said icily at the Onmyouji who was near him.

"Why did you still use that!"

"_Why?_" His last word came out as a sob as Akira questioned the stoic Onmyouji.

There was a minute of silent as the Onmyouji just stood there, doing nothing, saying nothing.

"Just as expected from the future leader of the Tsukimori (I just type in any name I could think of :p) clan, what great knowledge you have there." The Onmyouji suddenly said.

He then turned and faced Akira, and spoke emotionlessly:

"I just did what I was asked to do. That is all."

"What do you mean that is all! A life is gone just like that!" Akira shouted at the Onmyouji as he sprang onto his feet, dropping the black kimono to the ground after hearing what the Onmyouji had said.

"What do mean by 'that'!!" Akira grabbed tightly onto the Onmyouji's clothing.

"Do you not care that a life is gone!" He said as he shook the Onmyouji, hard.

"Do you know that that kind of spell requires sacrifices and that it will change the future! That it is forbidden by the Council to be used!"

"Do you not care what will happen to you!?"

He kept shaking the motionless Onmyouji.

"Do you think that Sai oniisan will be happy!?"

Akira shook the Onmyouji repeatedly until he could not move his arms anymore.

"Why did you stop me from saving _Hikaru_??? Do you not care about how I would _feel_!?" Akira said with a strangled voice, while facing the Onmyouji.

With that, Akira suddenly lost his strength and crumpled to the ground, tears threatening to drop again.

"I…do know that the spell is forbidden. I do know that it needs sacrifices to work. I do care if a life is loss and I know what will happen to me." The Onmyouji said softly.

"BUT I don' t care if this is all done to help Sai!" The Onmyouji burst out loud, emotions finally breaking loose.

"I don't care what will happen to me after all this! I don't care if I will be punished severely by the Council! I will do anything and _anything_ to help Sai, to save Sai……"

"My love for Sai is so much more that you can imagine…greater than your love for Hikaru…greater than anyone's in the world…" The Onmyouji let out a soft laugh, but one could hear the bitterness in it. .

Akira snapped his head up to retort back, but stopped himself when he saw the tears silently sliding down the Onmyouji's cheeks.

Silence fell upon them again as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"So what will happen to them now? The book did not give much information on the after effects." stated Akira quietly.

The Onmyouji seemed not to have heard what Akira had said. Akira, getting slightly annoyed, tried to repeat his question, but just as soon as he opened his mouth, the Onmyouji replied:

"I am not really sure what will happen to the two of them. But I do know that the spell can enable Fujiwari to be able to retain in this world for a thousand years more, which hopefully would be able to fulfill his dream…although he could not play in a material form."

"What do you mean by Sai not being able to play in material form! And what do you mean you are not sure what will happen to Hikaru?!" Akira spat out his words, his stress finally getting to him.

The Onmyouji rubbed his temples with his hands and sighed.

"Fujiwari...his soul is now currently being retained in a goban that he gave me." Both the Onmyouji and Akira gave a quick looked at the goban that was still in the smaller circle, before the Onmyouji continued:

"Hikaru hime and I had managed to collect his soul and place it into this goban. And the spell ensures that he does not go off onto his reincarnation road for about a thousand years."

"This should give him enough time to reach his goal which is to reach the hand of god, although Fujiwari would not be able to play physically by himself. He would need to rely on the people who will eventually own this board throughout the one thousand years."

Akira nodded his head at the knowledge, and asked:

"So…… what about Hikaru?"

The Onmyouji pondered for awhile before saying:

"I am not really sure about what will happen to Hikaru hime's other future lives. But I do know that this will cause that particular life of Hikaru hime that lies thousand years in the future to change drastically when the spell ends, although I do not know by how much."

"It is very difficult to predict the after effects of a spell, especially one that is not well known, like the spell we had just done. So all I could say now is that Hikaru hime must try to cope as much as she could in her future lives, especially the one after a thousand years from now as it is the most crucial."

The Onmyouji was looking at Akira the whole time he spoke, and had caught the fleeting pain that flash through Akira's face. The Onmyouji then spoke:

"Hikaru hime…she does not want to tell you about this business, for she does not want to hurt you, but you found out anyway. She knew that you will try to stop her that is why she asked me to stop you if you ever found out. She felt that it is necessary for her to do this as she felt that by doing this, she could return what she had owed Fujiwari."

"You know how much she loves Fujiwari more than I do, for you are always with them. But do not get the wrong meaning; she only loves Fujiwari as a brother. You are the one that she really loved."

"When she knew that there will be sacrifices needed, she volunteered herself although I had said I did not agree, as I know that she still have someone who cared about her and would be hurt with what she would do." At that the Onmyouji cast a pitiful glance at Akira but only for a short moment before continuing:

"She heard what I had said and pondered upon it for awhile, but had still insisted on going on with the spell with her as the sacrifice. She confessed to me that she had indeed could not bear to part with a person on this earth, and that is you, Akira sama."

"She asked me to tell you not to think too much of her, to take care of yourself and live happily. That she will always put you in a special place in her heart and will always look out for you no matter where she will be."

Akira stayed in silence after hearing what the Onmyouji had said. After a while later, Akira lifted his head up; which had been facing the ground the whole time the Onmyouji had spoken.

Akira stood up while chuckling to himself.

"She really is stubborn when she as set her mind up to do something, no one can change her mind. That is what I really like about her, her determination, her cuteness, her liveliness……her everything I guess." Akira mumbled and chuckled to himself as he picked up Hikaru hime's kimono and dust it free of the dirt that had stuck to it.

_'Guess I really love you alot after all.'_ He added in his heart.

Akira stood silent for a moment before looking at the Onmyouji with intense determination his eyes, while gripping the kimono tightly (O the poor kimono, constantly being abused…:p).

"Semei sama, would you mind doing another spell for me?"

The Onmyouji stared at the boy before pushing his long fringe that had escaped his tie, behind his ears and laughed softly.

"Of course, I don't really mind, my days are numbered anyway. When the council comes for me that is. Name me the spell that you wanted me to do, although I suggest you not to choose the spell that will harm yourself. You heard what Hikaru hime's last words are."

Akira smiled at the Onmyouji before questioning back:

"Well you don't really mind do you? If I choose the spell that would harm myself that is."

The Onmyouji smiled back, which made him looked beautiful, and said:

"Just hurry and tell me what you want to do, although had I ready gotten a rough idea of what you wanted to do."

"And nope, I don't mind doing the spell that you will ask me to do. Anything for love."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru who was with them all along, saw the two of them smiled at each other again. He felt quite annoyed but he don't know why.

Hikaru then fumed for a moment while looking at the two guys, before suddenly finding himself being sucked into a dark hole that caused his world to spin violently.

"You can start now…………"

Hikaru caught onto some words of the sentence that the 'Akira' had started to said before the darkness totally encroached into his consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Hi again everyone  Hope you like the chap.

Yep, to clear some doubts, this will definitely be a Hikaru and Akira fic both in the present and past, although it will not be BL. Hope you caught it :p (all will be revealed in the next chap).

Also maybe Sai and OC ?

I will be uploading at a slow pace, cause I have to meditate……..

(jkjk :p) The real reason is that I have to study real hard now!!! Or else I will have no sch to go to……(NOOOOO!!!!!)

Thanks for the reviews plp 

Hope to see more of them!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: Hikaru no Go…… Yumi Hotta does……She owns it that is……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8:**

_"Hikaru, Hikaru……"_

He heard someone called him in the darkness.

_'Sai…is that you?'_

_"You must wake up now, you been asleep for too long...now go…"_

He felt himself falling, falling in the void space, falling towards the ground……

_'Sai! Sai!!!'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hikaru…Hikaru!!!"

"Sai……" Hikaru whispered, while feeling his conscious returning to him.

Hikaru tried to open his eyes, but he felt that his eyelids were too heavy to be open. He rolled his eyes around, struggling to open it up.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!!! You are finally awake! Thank goodness!" Someone squealed.

"Sai?" He croaked out, and finally managed to open his eyes.

Sunlight streamed through the blinds from the window above his bed, and into his eyes. He tried to lift his left hand to prevent the sunrays from shining directly into his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Hikaru, can you hear me?" He felt someone shaking his arm.

Hikaru focused his eyes onto the source, and saw a teenage girl gripping his left arm while shaking it roughly. Nope definitely not Sai.

"Akari…?" Hikaru croaked again. Hikaru winced, his voice sounded terrible, and his throat felt raw.

"O, I guess you will be needing a glass of water, I'll be right back." Akari said as she jumped up from her seat beside the bed and walked towards the bed stand to get the water.

Hikaru sat up with some difficulties as his body felt weak and took the opportunity to look around him.

It was an unfamiliar room. The room was sparse and uniform. The ceiling was white in colour, along with the four walls and the window blinds, only the door was faint pink in colour. There was a table at the other end of the tiny room, opposite his bed. On it was a vase with flowers, the only colourful object in the room. Alongside with the table and his bed, the only other furniture in the room was the bed stand and Akari's seat.

"I'm…in a hospital?" Hikaru concluded as he finished surveying his surrounding.

"Yes, you are, Hikaru." Akari said as she came to his side and offered him a glass of water.

Hikaru accepted and started to drink the water greedily down his parched throat.

"You have made us quite worried you know. You have been unconscious for almost a week since you fainted on Monday. "

Hikaru nearly spit out his drink.

"Wha…What? I was unconscious for a week? Why?" Hikaru couldn't believe it.

'I thought I was only asleep for a day or so'

Hikaru thought to himself as he remembered his queer dreams about an Onmyouji, a Hime and..._Akira……_

"Well the doctor said that you had a severe case of fever, you were lucky that it didn't kill you, as your fever broke the next day. But you had remained unconscious until now, even the doctor doesn't know why."

Akari then put her face in front of Hikaru's face, and stared at him with eyes threatening to cry.

"I'm so scared we might lose you, you know…" Akari sniffled and suddenly threw herself onto Hikaru and hugged him tightly.

Hikaru tensed as he was stunned, but he relaxed and tried to comfort her.

He then smiled and whispered gently:

"I'm alright now, I'm alright now. Don't be sad."

They stayed in that position for a while longer, before Akari pulled back and said:

"Well, I really need find the doctor to check if you are really alright, and call your mother to inform her that you had awaken, for she went back home to get your essentials."

Hikaru tried to lighten up the mood, and joked:

"Yes, you better go now and next time, don't hug me for so long, it is inappropriate, for you are a girl and I'm a guy."

But Akari upon hearing this, paled.

"Wha..aat did you said again? You are a guy?!"

Hearing this, Hikaru was confused.

"Of course I'm a guy; you should know that since we're childhood friends. I'm obviously MALE. How can I not be a guy?" Hikaru questioned.

"NO Hikaru! You are a FEMALE!!!!" Akari cried out, her eyes filled with anxiety and worry as she stared at Hikaru.

"WHAT??? There's no way that I'm a GIRL, Akari. Stop kidding around, it's not funny." Hikaru feeling insulted that he was called a female.

"You are a girl, Hikaru. You are my best friend for so many years and of course I would know that you are a FEMALE!" Akari screeched.

"Stop this Akari, you are being hysterical and weird. There's no way I'm a girl, see?" Hikaru said as he unbuttoned his hospital shirt.

And he got the shock of his life.

There was something on his chest that no normal male should have.

A pair of unmistakably feminine breast.

Akari saw what he did and his shock expression and quickly ran out of the room; remembering to close the door properly as Hikaru is still in an undress state, while shouting at the top of her lungs.

"DOCTOR!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Well here's a small part of the story. Finally gotten some time to write it, been busy studying for exams, and exams, and exams……get the story?

Hehehe, finally written to the interesting part. Hope you all will like it :)

So for DeathGodGirl got it now? ( The not BL thing :) )

Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love that Transcends a Thousand Years **

--By sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: I'm disclaiming it!!! OK! Hikaru no Go is not mine! It's Yumi Hotta's!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: The letter**

A girl stood in front of the door of her room. She put out her hand towards the doorknob, but hesitated halfway. She then gave her head a little shook; her long hair moving elegantly like gentle waves and immediately after, reached for the doorknob and twisted it open.

The door swung opened to reveal the interior of the room. The girl's eyes, swept anxiously across the room, and finally, her heavy expression softened.

She walked into the room and gave a little sigh as she tiredly slumped down onto a chair in front of a desk, and dumped her _enormous_ bag onto the floor.

Her eyes then slowly take in the sight of her room as she once again surveyed her room.

_'Well…there's not much of a change.'_ The girl thought to herself, as she took in the sight of a rather boyish kind of a room.

The furniture was of a different design of what Hikaru had last time (his past, or I shall say his previous part of his life), but the taste was almost the same. There was a shelf, which was mostly occupied by mangas, and the rest of the space; by school books and some Japanese literature novels. The wall was plastered with light blue wallpaper, and the ceiling, with white paint. The bedspread was of a dark green colour, and the blanket had the army kind of pattern; with the mixture of dark, light green and brown patches. There were a few boxes littering the floor of the room; some were opened halfway, which suggested that the family had just shifted here not too long ago. There were also some clothes and papers lying around the room.

_'Well, at least the previous owner wasn't too much of a girl.'_(Am I being too sexist? Hope not :p.) Thought Hikaru, as a grateful smile played across his…or I shall say her face.

'_O wait, that owner should be the previous _(as in this current universe)_ me.'_ Hikaru stuck out her tongue playfully as she realized her mistake. Hikaru had actually expected to find the room to be like a princess-fairy tale kind of a room, with plenty of laces and pink colouration, (due to _his _limited understanding of females), he had initially thought that all females are well…_very_ feminine. (That's stereotyping Hikaru kun!). That was why _she_ was nervous or rather, afraid to get into her room in the first place and see a sea of pink and _doom_.

"Pheew!" Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief as she let herself fell onto the unused bed, when she shifted from the chair to the bed.

_'At least I could still act like myself __(like a boy) and not give myself away……that I've something possessing me or having a spilt personality, or that's what people will think when I suddenly have a great change in character.'_ Hikaru thought as she stared at the white ceiling, her long hair fanning out onto the bed, framing her pretty face.

_'It's a good thing that characteristics of people do not change that much.'_ Hikaru thought as she deduced from the tomboyish characteristic of the room.

She suddenly turned her head to her left, her hair moving with the motion and froze, as she spotted a Goban at the corner of the room, which could only be seen from a certain angle as it was partially hidden behind a box.

Hikaru quickly jumped out of her bed, disregarding the tiredness of her body, and made her way to the Goban.

She pushed the box blocking the Goban aside and kneeled down beside it. She then laid her palms onto the Goban and strokes it tenderly.

_'This Goban is the Goban that grandpa gave me when I started learning Go!'_ Hikaru thought in wonder.

_'Seriously, my character and hobbies does not change that much isn't it?'_ Hikaru asked herself silently with a small smile, as she continued touching the Goban. Hikaru was sorely tempted to play out a game on the Goban as she felt that it seemed like an eternity since she had played Go, but she decided against it as the Goban had reminded her of something important that she would rather not face.

She pushed herself up from the floor and walked towards her casually placed bag, and took out a wooden box from it.

She placed the box on the desk and then again sat back onto the chair. The box was made out of sandal wood, which gives it a deep rosy red kind of a colour. One could see that the box have an age to it as it looked like an antique.

Hikaru undid the red rope that was tied around the box, opened the box and placed the lid onto the desk. Inside was a letter, but Hikaru did not open the letter to read because 1) she had already knew the content in it, and 2) her attention was not with her as it had drifted off with her thoughts as she reminisced about the time in the hospital yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday (Saturday), in the hospital room

As the doctor examines Hikaru's health condition, Hikaru's eyes followed a figure around the room.

Akari was pacing anxiously along the length of the hospital room. Her eyebrows were knitted with worry, and her face was filled with concern. If this happened in a normal situation, Hikaru would have found it to be relatively funny and would have laugh at Akari's expression. But this was not one; in fact, this was quite a serious situation.

Hikaru grimaced as she comprehended her current situation. She turned her eyes from Akari and onto the bedspread she was currently sitting on as she continued thinking.

He or rather she now, had awakened from nearly a week of sleep (or dream) and only to find himself to undergo a change of gender and became a _she_. This kind of experience would have rendered some people to undergo a state of panic, but Hikaru here, had managed to pull off a state of calmness and normality on the outside; even though her thoughts and feelings were in turmoil, which was very unlike his usual character. This might had attributed from the fact that Hikaru had already undergone through an _unexplainable,_ _supernatural_ case like _Sai_. This was simply _not enough_ to faze her into a state of hysteria, or maybe if she would admit, she was just close enough to do that.

When the doctor finished Hikaru's check-up, he smiled and said to Akari and especially to Hikaru:

"Well it seems that young Shindo san here is quite physically alright. She is fully healed from the fever although she will be quite weak for the time being. She would have to eat and rest more to gain back her strength."

Hikaru smiled back and said "thankyou" to the doctor with a small nod of her head as she couldn't really give a bow at her current state.

"But I heard from Fujisaki san here that you err…denied quite intensively that you're a female?" The doctor raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he questioned Hikaru.

There was a period of silent as Akari stopped pacing and stared at Hikaru. While Hikaru on the other hand tried to avoid Akari's inquisitive eyes, nor the doctor's ones for that matter.

"Ahahaha……"

Hikaru then laughed sheepishly and nervously, while thinking furiously to cover up her previous _abnormal _actions.

"I err…was just playing a prank on Akari, yeah, how could I have forgotten my own _gender_?" Hikaru lied while trying not to be obvious, while thinking in her mind, _'Of course not! I am a male! Or initially was…'_

"I was only trying to lighten up the atmosphere at that time as Akari looks as she would cry then, who knows that she would take it so seriously." Hikaru said as calmly as she could, and continued to lie as she shrugged her shoulders causally, although her feelings and thoughts inside her were quite in a mess.

She could not fathom as to how on earth that a_ he_ could have become a _she _just after a dream, or maybe she was still in a dream after all? She was also worried about how this change would affect his/her current life.

Akari looked with suspicion at Hikaru, as that time, as Akari had remembered, Hikaru's genuinely shocked face when Hikaru had learned that she was indeed a female. But Akari immediately cast her doubt aside as other feelings rose, when she caught Hikaru's nonchalant looks after her confession in pulling a prank on her.

"Mo…! How could you do such thing!!!" Akari punched Hikaru not so lightly on the shoulder as she got to Hikaru.

"Oompf!" came Hikaru as she fell sideways onto the bed.

"What you do that for!" Hikaru cried in a not too ladylike manner at Akari as she feebly pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I'm the patient here!"

"Well, that's what you deserved for playing the prank on me. You got me worried for nothing!" said Akari as she stared angrily at Hikaru.

Hikaru could only act innocent, as she tried to look away from Akari's "daggers shooting" eyes.

Hikaru then sighed to herself, even if she had told the truth; that she was male in the first place, and it was only after a _weird _dream, that she had managed to change into a female for some don't-know-what reason, no one would have believed what she had said as it was too ludicrous an idea. Also, she did not have the slightest idea on what was going on, so how was she going to convince people into believing her story?

"Bang!" the door suddenly opened with great force startling the group of people in the room as a middle aged woman rushed through it.

"Hikaru! Akari called me and said that you have amnesia, do you recognize who I am?!" Hikaru's mother asked anxiously as she rushed towards Hikaru, dropping the bag of essentials on the way towards the bed.

"I err…mother, well err…" Hikaru don't know what to say, and was grateful that Akari had interrupted.

"Well, Hikaru here decided to play a prank on us when she woke up, so very childish." Akari spat out as she stared darkly at Hikaru and continued to explain what had happened to Mrs Shindo. And after the explanation, Mrs Shindo had decided to join Akari in staring darkly at Hikaru.

'_Well maybe not so grateful after all'_ Hikaru thought as she tried not to throw the blanket over her head and hide away from their deadly glares.

Suddenly an idea came into Hikaru's mind and she used some time to consolidate her plan before speaking.

"Well to tell the truth," Hikaru paused and bravely faced the pair of angry women, "it wasn't exactly a lie though, I……really do have a slight case of amnesia…" Hikaru ironically contradict herself as she lied.

"What!" Both Akari and Hikaru's mother shouted in shock while the doctor who was just listening interestingly to their interaction stood up to attention at Hikaru's words.

"I err…believed that I couldn't remember anything about the past recent years…" Hikaru continued as she bowed her head down, her long hair covering her face. If one did not see Hikaru's face, one might think that Hikaru was about to cry, but in actual fact Hikaru was just trying to hid her guilty expression.

Hikaru felt bad at lying at them, but this was a sure way to help herself in this weird situation which she knew nothing about, as she could pushed the blame on amnesia when she could not relate with friends or relatives when they talked about their shared past. She was not a good or rather, tricky player of Go for nothing, as she had strategize out this plan to deal with the problem in a short period of time.

"O my poor child!" Hikaru mother smothered Hikaru into a tight hug. Hikaru tried to break free from the embarrassing hug but was too weak to do so, so she just stopped struggling and think, _'This is just so weird! When did mother become so emotional and clingy? Is it because I'm a girl now?'_

"Knock. Knock."

They where interrupted again by the knocks on the door; Hikaru took this opportunity to break away from the _uncomfortable_ hug, as a nurse wearing pink uniform walked in, while holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"This is for Miss Shindo Hikaru." The nurse said as she handed Hikaru the flowers. Akari and Mrs Shindo stared quizzingly at Hikaru, while Hikaru hesitantly accepted the flowers.

"And here is a box along with the flowers." The nurse then handed a wooden box which was hidden behind the large bouquet of flowers over to Hikaru.

Hikaru checked the bouquet for any cards but there where none. So she turned towards the retreating nurse and asked, "Do you know who sent me these?"

The nurse unmistakably blushed and said "Well, these were from a very handsome man, but I don't know his name as he just asked me to pass these to you."

After hearing what the nurse said, Hikaru blush for apparently no reason at all, while Akari's and Mrs Shindo's stares turned more intensed.

"Well…err…Thankyou." Hikaru said to the nurse. The nurse gave a nod in reply and walked out of the room.

Hikaru tried to avoid the inquisitive stares from the pair of ladies and started to work on the red wooden box, while the bouquet of flowers lay forgotten beside Hikaru.

The box was made from sandal wood which was a rare type of wood; there was a lingering natural sweet scent of sandal wood, as Hikaru brought it near to her face. Hikaru admire the great craftsmanship on the box, it was simple yet elegant.

Hikaru then pulled on the red string that was tied around the box. The knot gave and the string fluttered down onto Hikaru's lap.

Hikaru then took off the lid and was surprised to see a letter in it. She then placed both the lid and the box on the bed beside her and opened up the letter. The letter was written using a brush, and Hikaru had a hard time understanding the calligraphy as she was not used to it.

"WHAT!!!"

Hikaru suddenly shouted after reading the letter as she hyperventilated and fainted. Thus giving Akari and Mrs Shindo their third shock in the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Hikaru's room (Sunday)

Hikaru scoffed at her weakness as she remembered her fainting incident yesterday, although she was unconscious for only about a minute, it was still well…fainting nonetheless.

Her mother and Akari went into a frantic mode when Hikaru had fainted, only when Hikaru had came around, did they then calm themselves down, and started to pester Hikaru about the letter.

Hikaru had said that the letter wasn't important, and it was just her tiredness catching up to her that had made her fainted, but Mrs Shindo and Akari did not buy it. It was only when the doctor interrupted and said that it was essential to know how bad Hikaru's amnesia was, did they then stopped bothering her and continued on to a _question and answer session (for the testing of amnesia)_.

Hikaru had found out from the little _question and answer session_ (given mostly by Mrs Shindo and Akari) that the _history_ of _this_ life (as a female) was slightly different from _his previous _one (as a male).

She had found out that her family had just recently shifted back to Tokyo from the Kansai region, and was currently staying back at their Tokyo house (the same house Hikaru had always lived in), which was rented out during their five years stay in Kansai due to her father's job.

Hikaru had also learned that she was also a professional Go player there in Kansai, but she did not know her ranking as her mother and Akari didn't know too; her mother was usually not concerned by such stuff and it was five years since Hikaru had been in contact with Akari. Hikaru and Akari were best friends and neighbours when Hikaru was still living in Tokyo when they were young.

Hikaru was also currently enrolled into Kaio High School. She was supposed to attend school on the first day of school, but she had fainted in her room due to fever and was hospitalised until yesterday as was told by her mother.

She was discharged today as the doctor saw her fit enough to go home after a good night rest. The doctor had also said that it would be better if Hikaru was more exposed to familiar places to help in her recovery (of amnesia).

Thus right now, Hikaru was right back at home, sitting in a chair thinking about the recent events, when the grandfather clock struck two in the afternoon.

Hikaru was jolted out from her memory lane, and was thrown into a panic state as she remembered that she was going to be late.

Hikaru snatched the letter out from the box and roughly opened it to check again for the timing of the meeting.

"O God! I've only have thirty minutes left!!" Hikaru shrieked as she threw the letter onto the table and rushed to the closet to grab a fresh set of clothing.

Most of the clothes that were in the closet were of the unisexual kind. Skirts and dresses were almost none existing, and if there were any, it will be chucked at the far back of the closet.

After grabbing the clothes, Hikaru when straight for the bathroom to change. She did not notice that her actions had caused the letter; due to the wind produced, to fall onto the floor.

The writing on the letter was very beautiful even if the letter was a short one; one can see that the writer was a master at calligraphy. It was indeed worth the time to admire it if one did not read the content, as it would spoil the mood to enjoy, which clearly says that the letter did not include any glad tidings.

If one was interested in the letter, this was what it says:

_Dear Shindo san,_

_You must be wondering what had happened to you, to have let you undergo some unique changes. The dream that you had, could also be explain to you. If you would like to know, please be at XXX shrine at two thirty in the afternoon tomorrow. _

_And here is a fact that you should know, Shindo san, you have only got three months more to live from now._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

The letter on the floor was blown across the room as wind from the opened window blew in. Accompanying the movements of the letter was curses yelled by Hikaru as she battled with the bra in the bathroom.

"Darn it!"

"How do you wear a bra!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**

**Important:**

Hikaru: "What! Sai is coming back?!"

Sukishippo: "Yup."

Hikaru: "Yeah!! I can now show my beautiful long hair off to Sai!" squeal!! "And I could consult him on whether I should pierce both my ears to get earrings just like him!" squeal again

Hikaru got knocked down by Akira.

Akira: "Stop your bimbotic nonsense! It's serious matter here!" ( Akira still glaring at the unconscious Hikaru on the floor.)

Sukishippo: "Ahem!" "Well back to business, Sai will be coming back and I need your help. Do you want him dead or alive?"

Akira: "She means do you want Sai to be in a real physically human form in the story or still as a spirit?"

Sukishippo and Akira: "Please tell us your preference. Thankyou very much :)" (gave a bow)………(Hikaru's still dead on the floor)

----

So yep, please tell me what you prefer, Sai in physical form where everyone can see him or in his spirit form.

I hope you like this chapter; it is a pretty long one. Hope this made up for the long break in between the updates.

And please review. Thanks:)


	10. A side story

**A Side Story of --The love that transcends a thousand years. **

By--sukishippo

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Hikaru no Go

Author's grouse (You can ignore if you want…) :

This story was supposed to come out on the eve of the Lunar New Year…but well…as you know, this author is a lazy person and thus procrastinated, even though I don't like people who procrastinate…I have a very contradicting mindset…and I hate myself for that…Haiz…

Anyway, wish you all a Happy Lunar New Year, even if it had past…(so what? It's still within the 15 days right :p) and enjoy the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A rendezvous to remember---Their first meeting…**

The streets of the Capital were bustling with people; they were either riding ox carriages or horses, or just simply walking along the streets. Most of them, regardless of the cold, participated in activities, engaging in the festive mood on the eve of the New Year. There were colourful and beautifully painted lanterns decorating the streets, lighting the night up. Many booths lined the streets; selling an assortment of things like painted masks, hair pins, face paints (or cosmetics), food etc. There were also performances eg. puppet shows and various plays, performed on stages along the streets. The faces of the people were that of a happy one as they embraced the New Year, with their new and colourful kimonos as they strolled through the busy streets with their families or friends.

It was especially busy on the street that was facing the Shrine as many people were heading towards the Shrine. There were also many booths around the place and this had made the flow of the people even worst, as people stopped to look at the goods while they were traveling towards the Shrine. The bells in the temple were pealing away non-stop, as people continued to pull the cords religiously when they finished praying, often wishing for good luck for the New Year. They would also wish for divinations in hope of a good year ahead or for young girls, the hope of being with their lovers.

This was all observed by a pre-teenager as he strolled through the streets. Another person was tailing that boy, who was most probably the servant, as the coarse garment of the latter, fails in comparison with that of the boy's expensive textile.

They had continued silently into a slightly isolated lane between the property of the Shrine and a river, when someone spoke.

"Akira dono…" The servant worriedly addressed his young master when the boy had shown no sign that he would head home.

"Yes?" Akira stopped his stride forward, and pulled his cloak tighter around him to ward off the cold as he looked back at his servant.

"It is now late in the night, would you like to go back to the household now? Or else both master and mistress will be worried." The servant replied while bowing.

"Alright, we should not let chichiue and hahaue…" Akira agreed reluctantly as there was nothing much left to see, but was soon distracted as his attention was captured by a small group of people surrounding two people in a pavilion that was near him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of people let out a roar of laughter and claps as they congratulated someone (Akira couldn't see the person properly as it was pretty dark there) seating on a stone seat. While in the opposite direction of the stone table, a person hung his head down in defeat, whom the people teased.

With his curiosity winning over him, Akira made his way towards the pavilion and approached the group.

There were two lanterns that were hung at different corners of the pavilion, which caused fade light to flicker across the darkness, causing a luminous effect on the people, objects in the pavilion, and the surface of the river beside the pavilion.

What had immediately caught his attention when he climbed up the steps of the pavilion, was a Goban on the table. He quickly assessed the finished the game and came up with the conclusion that this was an uneven game, as the skill of the white's was much better than that of the black's. Even as the white had given many chances to the black, the black had still lost.

Akira then turned his head to look at the players. First, he saw a person who had his head hung in depression. Judging from his attire, Akira assumed that the person was a scholar, and from his expression, that he had lost the game. Akira then looked at the person sitting at the opposite end, and was caught in surprised.

There, sitting at the other end was a person, no, correction, was a child

'_No wonder the scholar looked so dejected'_ Akira thought.

With his small body perched on top of the stone seat, feet dangling down, the height of the seat was obviously unsuitable for the child. Akira assumed from the child's rough clothes that the child was male and that he was a commoner. And what made him most amused was that the child was wearing a straw hat with a black cloth or veil over it, thus covering the child's face.

When the scholar made his way from the stone seat, Akira immediately sat right on the seat without thinking. When Akira realized what he had done, he can only smile awkwardly at the child, and proceeded to ask for a game. He could feel surprise radiating off the child, but the child nodded in agreement, and they cleared the Goban to start a new game.

"Onegaishimasu."

And thus started the game that neither would forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no noise between them as the two children (Akira is only a pre-teen, so he is still a child right?) battled out on the Goban. Neither had said a word since the start of the game, as both had put all their attention on it. The only noises that were produced were the sound of the Go stones hitting the wooden surface, and the occasional gasps and whispers of the group of adults as they looked in awe when the two pitted skills for skills.

It was an intense battle, and although Akira knew that it would be a tough game from the skill shown earlier by the match with the scholar, he did not expected that it was this difficult.

Akira looked up from the board to scrutinise the boy in front of him whom had piqued his interest and burning competitiveness, as he waited for the boy to answer his recent hand.

The boy was very small in stature, looking as if he was only five or six years old. But Akira had a feeling that that might not be true, even if he could not see the face of his opponent which covered by a veil. As in his opinion, it was impossible for someone so young to possess such skills (Author: How can you say that if you're young too?), and he had a niggling feeling that something was not right about his conclusion about the boy. But even if that was that case, Akira was still very interested in the boy; I mean his skills in Go, as finally he had met someone close his age that could make him feel challenged .

The boy's slim white hand placed a contrasting black stone on the Goban, and soon his thoughts were pushed aside as he was once again overcame with anticipation when he saw the next move. He proceeded to pick up a white stone and fingered with it as his mind went back to be fully engaged by the game.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'_I won.'_ Akira thought as he closed his eyes in relief when he finished counting the stones. He had won by a moku (note: in the past, there was no komi. So err…one can say that actually Akira won by 7.5moku?). It was a close win.

Akira then played the game in his head again. It was really a close battle, even when it reaches yose, as they fought viciously for every square.

Akira then opened his eyes and intended to thank his opponent for the game, when he noticed that the boy's hands that were clutching his Hakama (a type of traditional Japanese clothing resembling a wide, pleated skirt-like trousers) were trembling very strongly, and his shoulders were shaking. It was visible that the boy was trying to prevent himself from crying or was already crying.

"Are you…" _Alright? _Akira had wanted to say but was interrupted by the boy.

"_Sai Onii san……_" The boy choked out pitifully as he turned his tiny body on the seat and reached out with his left hand towards a man standing behind him.

"POP! CRACK! CRACK!"

Loud noises cracked into the silent night as a group of children lighted fire crackers and sparklers near the pavilion, causing the group of adults that were concentrating on the game to jump in fright and shock.

It was a good thing that Akira was someone who was not easily surprised or shock, and it was indeed very good luck for his opponent that Akira was paying much attention to him.

The boy was startled by the sudden noise which caused his body to jolt and lost his balance.

The man behind the boy could not react in time to catch the boy as he was lost in his thoughts, and had only managed to lift his hands before the falling boy was caught by Akira.

Akira managed to get to the boy's side in a split second when he saw the boy fell from his seat. He had skidded across the rough floor and caught the boy with his chest. Akira was a bit winded from the impact and had managed to get his focus back but only to lose it quickly again when he faced the person on his chest.

Brilliant green eyes looked in surprise at Akira, as the hat and veil was knocked off, and Akira could only stared back in dumb shock at the face of the boy…no, girl... The weight of the child was very light for a boy, and the hair style and the face of the child confirmed that he was indeed a she.

His mind had only managed to register that the child had beautiful eyes and someone was yelling _"Hikaru!"_ before it was completely shut down by the fact that the child whom he thought was a boy, was actually a girl……

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Just in case you want to know, Akira is 12 years old in this chap, and Hikaru is 8 years old, so Akira is 5 years older, and this is their first meeting so they don't know each other yet. And why Hikaru was wearing a commoner boy clothing and a hat with veil? Well it's because she was in a disguise.

**Author's note**

I wasn't really planned on writing this kind of chap aka a side story, but ya…I just did…cause I've gotten a writer's block, and just wanted to write something different for a change.

The initial chap 10 was a big problem to me, still currently trying to get the story to fit and flow smoothly…as I kept changing the sequence of the events…Haiz……can't make up my mind…So ya, gonna take awhile to post it up, cause still writing half way…Sorry……

Well anyway, hope you like this kind of a chap :)


End file.
